y tal vez
by jeez.chan.gomez
Summary: -Él está diciendo hola...- Ella sonrió tomando su rostro con sus manos para juntar sus labios en un tierno beso y a él se le cortó la respiración... one-shot, RYOSAKU


_**Holii! bueno primero que nada e de decir que no no voy a dejar de escribir Pintar la belleza en el amor, solo queria hacer este one-shot por andar de tonta mirando por todos lados... no podia quedarme con las gananas de escribirlo, bueno, espero que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece ni sus personajes**_

_**Y tal vez...**_

Habían estado casados durante tres años, tres felices años cuando... algo cambió en Sakuno.

Ella había comenzado a ver bebés por todas partes. Todo el mundo alrededor de ella estaba embarazado. La ropa de bebé en el centro comercial llamaron su atención como polilla a la luz. Ella comenzó a preguntar e interrogar a su Oba-chan o a algunos amigos como se sentia estar embarazada.

En algún punto de la línea, había empezado a soñar con una claridad sorprendente a su propio bebé. Ilusionada, ella comenzó a buscar ropa de maternidad para ver que podría ser perfecto para ella. Comenzó a imaginar qué aspecto tendría embarazada.

Su abuela Sumire hizo el diagnóstico. Sakuno tenía la fiebre del bebé.

Era un hermoso día en Japón... ella estaba contenta arrullando el bebé de un vecino cuando comenzó a sentir algo peculiar. Era un dolor... un feroz deseo... una intensidad dolorosa en lo mas profundo de su corazón... ella quería eso, no en un sentido hipotético... no como una eventualidad lejana.

Ella quería un bebé. Ella quería un bebé más que nada en el mundo.

Claro que esto no fue una decisión que podía hacerla sola. Había otra persona que tenía que tener en cuenta en la ecuación, cuya participación era muy importante para que todo fuera un éxito.

Decidida a convencer a su marido... Sakuno preparo la cena favorita de Ryoma. Se puso uno de sus vestidos más bonitos, un lindo vestido de primavera color blanco de encajes en el pecho pegándose a sus curvas y suelto de la cintura hasta arriba de las rodillas, un vestido muy bonito que ella sabia que a él le gustaba.

Ryoma llego a su casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Un tierno beso de saludo y un fuerte abrazo fue lo que recibió, sonrió arrogantemente sintiéndose la persona mas afortunada del mundo por tener a alguien como ella.

Mientras comían el plato favorito de Ryoma... ella trataba de pensar en como decirle a Ryoma que queria tener un bebé, mientras corría su pie hasta la pantorrilla y respiró hondo y hablo tímidamente sonrojándose.

-Ryoma-kun...-apoyó la barbilla en la mano y lo miró con adoración y ternura.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué piensa tú acerca de tener un bebé...?-

-... ¿Un bebé? - Detuvo sus palillos en el aire son el rostro totalmente sorprendido. Se armó de valor.

-Sí- dijo totalmente decidida ignorando la mirada incrédula que Ryoma le enviaba.

OoOoOoOoO

Su discusión se prolongó mucho después de que se terminara la cena. Ryoma siempre había sido un buen oyente, y él se había sentado pacientemente para escuchar la explicación apresurada de Sakuno acerca de su deseo de estar embarazada, al final Ryoma dio un suspiro... sonrió feliz y asintió con la cabeza tomando las manos de su esposa mirándola con ternura. Examinaron su presupuesto, miraron la habitación extra en su casa y pasaron el resto de la noche pensando en nombres de bebés.

Sakuno estaba en éxtasis... Ryoma estaba listo para comenzar a tratar esa misma noche pero... cuando sus besos se hicieron más calientes, Sakuno cogió el condón.

-¡Tengo que ver al doctor primero!-

OoOoOoOoO

Ryoma no se había dado cuenta de que había mucho por hacer... incluso antes de que Sakuno pudiera quedar embarazada. Tenia que tomar vitaminas que el médico había recomendado. Sakuno había llegado a casa un día con una máquina de un pequeño monitor de fertilidad... muy extraño a su parecer. Mantuvo uno en su dormitorio y... mientras afanosamente pasaron los días del mes, Ryoma se acordó de sus días en el equipo de Seigaku... en sus amigos y en su determinación que los empujó hacia el éxito.

Le tomó cuatro meses... Cuatro meses de citas con el medico, cuatro meses de espera, de esperanza, cuatro meses en los que Sakuno gimió cuando apareció el sangrado revelador. Cuatro meses después de sacar el tema de un bebe, Sakuno llamo a Ryoma al trabajo.

-¡Dio positivo! ¡Estoy embarazada!- suspiro cansado después de todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para que diera resultado... Espera... ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Estaba embarazada?!... al reflexionar las paradas, se puso de pie de un brinco sin salir del asombro.

-¡¿Que?!- sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- estaba sorprendido... de pronto...

CRASH

-¿Ryoma?... ¿Estas ahí?- el teléfono colgaba del escritorio mientras un desmayado Ryoma permanecía en la moqueta roja de su oficina.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Sakuno?- dijo Ryoma al observarla.

-Estoy bien...- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Te ves un poco verde...-

-Estoy bien...- Ni un minuto más tarde, se levantó de un salto y echó a correr hacia el cuarto de baño. Ryoma la siguió a un ritmo más lento y se apoyó contra la puerta mientras ella vomitaba en el baño.

-Ok...- admitió ella echándose hacia atrás. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se arrodilló a su lado. -Yo no estoy bien...-

-Es necesario que descanses... Te dije que no te preocuparas por la casa el día de hoy.- dijo mirándola serio.

-Lo sé.- Se puso de pie y fue a lavarse los dientes. Él la siguió.

-Sabes que mi madre viene mañana para limpiar y preparar la cena...- ciertamente no tenia muchas ganas de ver a su pervertido padre.

-Lo sé...- Sakuno escupió en el fregadero y se enjuagó la boca.

-Voy a hacer un poco de té... Quédate en la cama...- La levantó con facilidad en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama. Él le besó la frente con ternura, luego se inclinó aún más hacia abajo y besó el lugar debajo de su ombligo, donde su hijo estaba creciendo.

Ella lo vio salir sorprendida, lo admiraba abiertamente. Sakuno suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Ella sabía que no podría discutir con Ryoma cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza y cambiaba al modo maternal, sonrió ante ese último pensamiento. En su primer año de matrimonio que había contraído la gripe, se había negado a dejar que ella levantara un solo dedo mientras él se encargaba de todo, algo que no hubiera creído en sus años de secundaria, era un lado que nadie mas había visto y se sentia feliz de que esas acciones fueran solo para ella, había aprendido a leerlo a la perfección y rápidamente Sakuno había aprendido rápidamente a dejarlo cuidar de ella, él podría ser severo cuando quería.

Aunque... Ryoma podía llegar a ser muy sexy.

OoOoOoOoO

-Ryoma-kun...- No hubo respuesta. Sakuno lo intentó de nuevo.

-Ryoooooomaaaaaa- Se removió en su sueño, lentamente suspiro somnoliento para sostenerla cerca de su pecho. Sakuno se retorció. -Ryomaaaaaa, necesito algo- dijo angustiada.

-Es domingo por la mañana- se quejó. -Por favor... porque no mejor dormimos... pulg- su rostro se pego a la almohada aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Ryoma-kun... el bebé tiene hambre- dijo con voz tierna cerca del oído de su esposo.

Él entreabrió un brillante ojo dorado. -¿El bebé?-

-Sí...- Admiraba el valiente esfuerzo que hizo para abrir los dos ojos, parpadeo adormilado por los rayos del sol de la mañana que se filtraba por las cortinas. -¿Qué quiere el bebé?- dijo resignado.

-Bueno...- ella dudo si decirle cual era el antojo, enterró la cara en su pecho y susurro avergonzada, - El bebé quiere melón...-

-¿Melón?- pregunto realmente sorprendido, conocía a Sakuno y sabia que ella odiaba el melón, si que era un antojo algo... extraño.

-Sí... Melón... y pan de melón y helado de melón y más melón...- susurro sin despegarse de su pecho. No pudo contener la risa que escapó de su boca. Sakuno resopló molesta... -Ryoma... - dijo en advertencia lanzándole una mirada acecina, comenzaba a conocer el verdadero carácter de su mujer y a pesar de que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, tenia que admitir que le gustaba mucho pero había aumentado su mal humor debido al embarazo.

-Ya voy, Ya voy...- se levanto de la cama feliz por ver a su mujer sonrojada y avergonzada por sus acciones.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaba empezando a engordar. Se dio cuenta cuando empezó comer el melón después de que Ryoma lo trajera a casa desde el trabajo ese mismo día. Fue allí que empujo empujando contra la banda de sus pantalones cortos.

-¡Mira!- Ella se apresuró a mostrárselo a Ryoma esa noche. Aplanaba el vestido por sí misma para que se le pegara al estomago y pudiera observar lo abultado de su barriga. Allí estaba, una pequeña bolita suave justo debajo de su ombligo. Ryoma instantáneamente cayó en el amor y la ternura.

-¿Podemos sentir que el bebé patea todavía?- Él besó su vientre con ternura, ella lo miro sonrojada, a veces Ryoma llegaba a sorprenderla con su inocencia.

Sakuno se echó a reír.

OoOoOoOoO

Las semanas pasaron y Sakuno fue creciendo con su embarazo. Ryoma encontró que los cambios hacían a su hermoso cuerpo irresistible. El embarazo suavizó su rostro y relleno sus pechos. Era todo lo contrario del vientre, por detrás, era difícil ver que ella estaba embarazada. Un efecto inesperado del embarazo era que una vez que comenzó, comenzò a crecer rápidamente. Para Sakuno, sentía como si de repente tuviera un gran insomnio durante la noche. Un minuto ella estaba mostrando una minúscula barriga a su marido y el siguiente momento parecía que alguien había metido una pelota de baloncesto dentro de su camisa.

A Ryoma le encantaba besar el vientre de Sakuno cada vez que podía. Descubrió que era simplemente incapaz de mantener las manos alejadas y por suerte, su esposa compartía sus sentimientos.

-Ryoma...- ella le dio un golpecito con el pie. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, su vientre redondo se asomaba por debajo de la camiseta. El dobladillo de sus pantalones de yoga cabalgó hasta que ella levantó una pierna para tocar su hombro y asi poder despertarlo. -Tengo hambre...-

-¿Qué quieres para cenar?- dijo adormilado... extrañamente había aprendido a cocinar debido a las ocasiones en que ella salía y no le daba tiempo para prepararle el almuerzo... con cortadas y quemaduras había aprendido.

-Pollo picante... El más picante-

-Pero no te gustan los alimentos picantes- Ryoma silencio el televisor mirándola intrigado.

-Creo que el bebé lo si... Le gusta la comida picante - Sakuno se pasó los dedos a lo largo de su estomago mirando su abultada barriga con ternura.

-¿Así que es cierto?- dijo mirándola y viendo lo hermosa que se veía.

-Eso es lo que dijo tu madre...- levanto la mirada y le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Mi madre?- le dijo sorprendido.

-¡Ryoma la cena! ¿Por favor? - Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en la cadera con el pie.

-Cierto, cierto. Voy a empezar- Entonces sonrió, pasó su mano sobre el vientre dándole un beso antes de levantarse.

-Y Ryoma...- dijo antes de que el entrara a la cocina.

-¿Hm?- la miro esperando respuesta.

-Usa el delantal- Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Sakuno le lanzó un beso y él supo lo que significaba el delantal.

Más tarde, con el delantal puesto y el resto de su ropa esparcidos por el suelo, Ryoma tomo a Sakuno en sus brazos y sonrió totalmente satisfecho. Su pecho todavía estaba agitado pero cuando miró a su esposa se sorprendió al ver su llanto.

-Sakuno...- susurro sorprendido tomando la delicada barbilla entre sus dedos y secó los ojos chocolate con suavidad. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa acuosa. - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco alarmado.

-¡Nada!- sollozó. -Sólo... Te quiero mucho, y ahora vamos a tener un bebé ¡y estoy tan feliz!- Sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y su piel rápidamente. Ryoma estaba tan sorprendido como para formular palabras.-Solo... perdóname...- Sakuno hipó -¡Son las hormonas!

OoOoOoOoO

Sakuno llevó su embarazo con mucho movimiento, su madre y su suegra no estuvieron de acuerdo. La madre de Ryoma, Rinko, advertido que ella también llevaba tenía mucho movimiento con sus dos embarazos y que a menudo tenía acidez estomacal, especialmente con Ryoma.

-Pasó los últimos tres meses moviéndose mucho en mi estómago- dijo y le recomendó a Sakuno a beber mucha leche para mantener la acidez controlada.

Sakuno siguió el consejo de su madre en ley y en su mayor parte se sentía bien. Aparte del hecho de que ella no podía soportar el olor a curry y de que pasó las primeras ocho semanas de embarazo con su cabeza en el inodoro, le encantaba estar embarazada.

La primera vez que sintió al bebé moverse, casi se cayó del sofá. Se obligó quedar perfectamente quieta y llamó a su marido quien estaba ocupado haciendo su almuerzo para el día siguiente en la cocina.

-Ryoma...- susurró en voz alta.

-¿Qué? - Llamó desde la cocina.

-¡Ven aquí!- pidió amablemente.

-¿Por qué estás susurrando?- Entró en la sala de estar, limpiándose las manos con una toalla. Ella sólo tomó su mano y la puso sobre su estómago para que se inclinara a su lado. Ryoma contuvo el aliento, esperando. Entonces... lo sintió. Era apenas un aleteo, y de repente hubo un empuje contra su mano. Él miró a su mujer sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos y su expresión llena de asombro. -El bebé- susurró como en un principio lo había hecho ella.

-Él está diciendo hola...- Ella sonrió tomando su rostro con sus manos para juntar sus labios en un tierno beso y a él se le cortó la respiración.

_**ooooo**_

_**bueno espero que lo disfruten... espero les guste tengo esperanzas de que si, si no aganmelo saber :D me encantaría saber tu opinión si te agrada o no, sus reviews me dan animos de seguir escribiendo, esto es todo por mi parte asi que... me despido :D**_

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


End file.
